The general purpose of this study is to further knowledge about the etiologies of bladder tumor (BT) and other lower urinary tract tumors (LUTT), including tumors of the renal pelvis, ureter, and urethra. The study employs two types of epidemiologic data: 1) interview data on a wide range of possible risk factors; and 2) incidence and mortality data routinely collected by the Connecticut Tumor Registry (CTR). As part of a large national collaborative study of BT, data about smoking (active and passive), occupational exposures, artificial sweetener and coffee consumption, hair dye use, quality of drinking water, and skin exposures to a variety of medicinal, chemical, and common household products were collected. Four hundred and fifteen (415) cases of BT diagnosed during 1978 and reported to the CTR, as well as a population sample of 880 controls, selected to have the same age and sex distribution as BT cases, have been interviewed. We are currently extending this study 1) to include cases of LUTT diagnosed between 1/15/78 and 4/15/80 (We expect 100-110 such cases); and 2) to ask all LUTT cases as well as samples of BT cases and controls about their use of analgesics. The CTR contains demographic and tumor-related data on all malignant neoplasms diagnosed in Connecticut residents since 1935. These will be utilized to examine trends in the incidence and mortality of BT and LUTT.